


Play Time

by peterickswhore



Series: Poly FOB [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Andy and Joe just wanna fuck Patrick, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Mocking, Oral Sex, Patrick's a little whore but he's Pete's little whore, Patrick's a subby little bitch, Pete and Patrick are already dating, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Touching, Verbal Humiliation, cumming without permisson, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: The boys have a fun time after they've finished a tour





	Play Time

As soon as the four boys get off the plane from tour Pete wraps an arm around Patrick and whispers in his ear. "We haven't played in a while, you up for it?" "Always, I've missed doing stuff with you" "I was gonna invite the guys, you want that baby?" "If you mean Andy and Joe then yeah, I love it when the four of us get together" "You just like having three guys making you feel good" "Yeah I do, I'm a little slut"

Pete kisses the blond boy then they pull away from each other to go get their bags. Even after being together for most of 16 years they've never officially come out. Technically they've only been dating 5 years since the end of the hiatus but they hooked up for years before it. Pete slept around and Patrick had a couple of girlfriends but they always come back to each other.

After being on and off for so many years when the band got back together, Patrick told Pete they had to make it official. They were getting too old to be playing around like horny teenagers so he gave Pete an ultimatum. It took Pete about five seconds to agree and make Patrick his boyfriend then they had a week of sex to celebrate.

Since then they've also been playing around with Andy and Joe. Joe and Patrick had made out a few times and Pete drunkenly made out with both of them but they decided to do more. Andy and Joe are both single so whenever they feel like it they join Pete and Patrick and have fun with it. All three of the boys love Patrick's body and are crazy for him so Patrick relishes in the attention.

Pete made it clear that he owned Patrick and they were just joining but since then they've all had fun with it. If it were anyone else Pete would be jealous but he's known these guys for ages and Patrick would never leave him for them. Recently they've been talking about marriage so letting Patrick suck their band members dicks is just some fun.

A couple of hours later Pete and Patrick are home and Patrick's naked with his collar around his neck. Both boys have matching silver necklaces they wear all the time but when they play like this they have the collar as well. It's mostly for Andy and Joe, to show that Pete owns Patrick but they sometimes use it when they do more kinky things. 

It takes Andy and Joe more than an hour to arrive so instead of making Patrick kneel on the bed, he cuddles up in Pete's lap. The older boy originally wanted him kneeling naked but after 10 minutes Patrick started complaining so he gave up.

It's probably good though because the two kiss while they wait and Pete's teases Patrick to get him in the right headspace. Most of the time Patrick's not submissive at all and gives just as good as he gets but in times like this he likes to give in to Pete. The three men are bigger, stronger and more dominant than him so it's nice to let them take care of him. He trusts them completely and knows that Pete would never let anyone hurt him so he can fall into his submissive headspace. After being a control freak all the time it's nice to give up control to people he trusts and let them do the work for once.

When they hear the door open then close Pete gently lifts Patrick off his lap and gives the blond boy a kiss "I'll go see them, kneel on the bed and be a good boy"

Patrick nods and gets into position, putting his hands behind his back and bowing his head as Pete leaves the room. He doesn't really like waiting naked like a whore but he is Pete's whore and he can see why the older boy likes it. With one word he could get Pete to never do it again but it's such a small thing that makes Pete so happy so he does it. Pete always rewards him for being good so if this is all he needs to do in order to get multiple orgasms he'll do it in a heartbeat.

Very quickly when they were young Pete found out that Patrick didn't take long to get hard again after he'd come. Even when they were just giving messy handjobs in the back of their van, Patrick usually got at least 2 orgasms. These days it takes him longer to get hard again but Pete knows exactly how to get the younger boy in the mood.

When Pete comes back with Andy and Joe the blond boy keeps his head bowed until his boyfriend stands in front of him. "You're going to be a good boy for them aren't you baby?" "Yes sir" "You gonna obey them?" "Yes sir" "Who owns you though?" "You sir, you own me" "Tell me the rules" "No talking back, no disobeying, no being greedy and use the safe word when I can't take something" "Good boy, I'm proud of you"

The blond boy loves being told Pete's proud of him and it helps him feel more comfortable in his headspace. Pete knows how much Patrick loves being praised so it's something he does all the time, even when they're not in the bedroom.

Pete admires his beautiful boyfriend for a second then steps back "Come here baby, get me naked". Patrick quickly scrambles off the bed to help Pete pull his shirt off then drops to his knees to get off his pants and boxers. He stays kneeling until Pete puts a hand down and helps the short boy to his feet. "Go help Andy and Joe then lie back on the bed"

He does what he's told so all 4 of them are naked then lies on the bed with his legs spread. That makes Andy and Joe hum in approval but Pete grabs onto Patrick's necklace and pulls him into a sitting position. "What did I say?" "To lie on the bed sir" "Did I tell you to spread your slutty little legs?" "No sir but I thought-"

The blond boy breaks off when Pete backhands him across the face "Shut up, the rules are don't talk back and don't be greedy. Lie down and do what you're told or you won't get to come". Pete kisses Patrick's bruised cheekbone then let's go of his necklace so the smaller boy can lie back and close his legs.

Pete pulling him around by it is another reason why Patrick loves the necklaces. They can hide them under their clothes unlike rings so they can wear them everywhere. Every time Patrick feels self conscious he looks down at the necklace and know how much Pete loves him. Even when Patrick wears the collar he never takes the necklace off because he feels naked without it. Plus it's way easier for Pete to pull him around by the necklace and Patrick loves it when Pete uses it to choke him.

Andy and Joe have just watched up until now but Pete nods to them so they both crawl onto the bed. Andy kisses Patrick while Joe wraps a hand around Patrick's dick. The blond boys already hard from being pulled around by Pete but Joe gives amazing handjobs so he moans loudly.

For a while Pete just watches the two men work on his boyfriend and stokes himself slowly. Patrick's getting close though so he goes over and puts his hands on the small boys thighs "You close baby?". Andy stops kissing him so Patrick can whimper and nod "Yes sir" "Do you think you deserve to come?" "Please sir, I'll be so good" "You gonna be a good boy?" "Yes sir, I'll be so so good"

He's desperate to come so Pete leans down and takes Patrick's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head in time with Joe's strokes. One rule that he's always made clear is that he's the only one allowed to give Patrick oral. The other two can kiss him, fuck him and touch him but he's the only one allowed to blow Patrick or eat him out.

Soon Patrick's moaning against Andy's mouth and coming into Pete's mouth for him to swallow. A bit spills over onto Joe's hand who laughs and puts his hand up by Patrick's mouth for him to lick off.

Patrick's always easy after he comes so Pete quickly sucks on two fingers before slipping them into his boyfriend. The blond boy whimpers and bucks his hips up so Pete pushes them down and curls his fingers to brush Patrick's prostate.

Andy and Joe shuffle around so Andy's jerking Patrick off to get him hard again and Joe's kneeling by Patrick's head. Joe pushes his boner against Patrick's lips so the blond boy opens his mouth and lets Joe push into his mouth. He's been giving blowjobs for years so he barely has a gag reflex and Joe can easily fuck his mouth.

With Pete fingering him, Andy jerking him off and Joe's dick in his mouth it doesn't take long before Patrick's hard again. When he sees his boyfriend hard Pete pulls his fingers out and quickly replaces them with his dick. Patrick opens up easily around him and soon Pete finds his prostate again and slams against it with every thrust.

Usually he'd tell Patrick off for moving and pushing down against Pete's dick but he can't be bothered. They haven't done this in ages so the blond boy deserves a reward for being so good.

Before long Patrick's gagging on Joe's dick as the curly haired boy comes down Patrick's throat for him to swallow. Joe collapses on the bed next to Patrick, pulling the blond boy into a gentle kiss and stroking his sweaty hair from his face.

Now that Joe's done Andy moves over to kneel by Patrick and Joe wraps a hand around Patrick's leaking dick. Usually Andy doesn't like fucking Patrick's mouth but he's really missed Patrick blowing him during tour.

Andy's never liked being rough with Patrick and a lot of the time he only joins to make sure they take care of Patrick. Just like when the other 3 get drunk he likes to be there to stop them from doing anything too stupid. He loves Patrick and his body but he's always felt weird about hurting him or doing anything rough. He was so young when he joined the band and Andy's never stopped seeing him as an adorable, nerdy 17 year old.

Patrick easily takes Andy into his mouth then puts one hand on his dick and one on his hip to guide the older boy. Pete and Joe are happy to take control but when he blows Andy he has more control over the blowjob. Andy's so gentle and it's a nice change from Pete and Joe holding him down and taking what they want. He loves being held down and fucked until he screams by Joe and Pete but also loves being taken care of by Andy and Pete. That's probably one of the reasons he loves Pete because unlike Andy and Joe, Pete switches so Patrick gets everything he wants.

Pete continues to slam against Patrick's prostate and wraps his boyfriends legs around his waist to get the angle Patrick likes. His hands hold Patrick's thighs apart, digging his nails in to make marks but then running his thumb across them to soothe his boyfriend.

When Andy comes Patrick swallows it all like he did for Joe then the tattooed boy collapses on the other side of Patrick. Andy and Joe run their hands over Patrick's shaking body, giving his dick some attention until Pete pulls out of Patrick.

"Baby turn over" "Why sir?" "Don't ask questions, do what I say". Patrick rolls over and let's Pete guide him onto his knees so his ass is in the air but his face is buried in a pillow.

Andy and Joe crawl over to watch as Pete runs his thumb over Patrick's gaping asshole. It's wet from Pete's precome and spit so Pete leans in to lick a stripe across it which makes Patrick moan desperately. "Please sir, please fuck me" "You're a desperate little whore, begging me to fuck your slutty little ass" "Please sir, I'll do anything" "I know you will, you're a whore"

Pete's about to push back into Patrick but he stops and runs a finger up Patrick's spine "Do you want me to come inside you or over your ass?" "Can you come inside me?" "Ok baby, I love coming inside you and seeing you dripping like a little whore" "Can I ask for something?" "You can ask but you might not get it" "Can you come inside me then put a plug in? I love it when you do that so I have to keep your come inside me like a little whore until you let me take it out. I don't wanna ruin the bed with my slutty dripping ass"

The growl Pete let's out is almost primal as he pulls Patrick's face up off the bed to kiss his neck "You're such a good little whore for me, fuck I'd love that" "You'll do it?" "I will, you've been so good so you deserve it"

Pete lets Patrick's head fall back onto the pillow as he slams back into his boyfriends ass. The older boy holds Patrick's ass cheeks apart so the other 2 can see Pete's dick slamming into Patrick's little hole.

Before long he slams against Patrick's abused prostate one more time then comes hard inside him. The feeling of his boyfriend filling him up sends Patrick over the edge and he comes in hot spurts over the bed.

When Pete comes down from his high he grabs a plug and slips it into his boyfriend to stop any come spilling out. He gently runs his hands down Patrick's back until the blond boys calm then wraps his arms around Patrick's waist.

Pete's so wrapped up in holding his boyfriend and kissing his neck that he doesn't notice Patrick came until Joe says "Did you give him permission to come?" Patrick goes bright red and tries to apologise but Pete hushes him and dips too fingers into the come on the bed "I thought you didn't wanna make a mess" "I'm sorry sir" "You've been bad sweetheart, such a bad boy" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess"

Pete shoves his 2 fingers into Patrick's mouth for him to suck the come off then shakes his head "You're going to get punished baby" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" "Calm down, I want you to clean up the bed" "Ok, I will sir" "You can only use your mouth though, get to work"

Patrick shuffles back so he can lean down and start licking up his come. Pete's made him do this before when he's come too early and it's actually kind of hot. While he does it Pete presses himself against Patrick's ass and kisses his way down the blond boys spine. They cleaned the sheets recently so Patrick knows they're clean but it's humiliating to be licking it up while the other 3 watch.

When he's done most of it Pete pulls him to his feet and kisses his lips "I'm going to spank you, is that ok?" "It's ok sir" "You don't have to call me that baby, we'll do 15 and I want you to count for me" "Ok Petey" "If you take these like a good boy then we'll put some cream on to stop you hurting then we can get pizza and write music ok?" "Ok, I'll be good" "You can safe word, you know that right?" "I know, I always can" "Especially if it's a punishment you need to tell me when it's too much, I'll still reward you for doing as much as you can"

With another soft kiss Pete sits down on the bed and Patrick waits for Andy and Joe to sit on either side of him. They always do it this way when Patrick gets spanked when the 2 of them are here. Pete hits him then Joe runs his hands over the skin to soothe it before Pete hits him again. Andy doesn't like it much so he lets Patrick lie his head in his lap so he can make sure Patrick's ok and calm him down.

Like always Patrick lies with his head in Andy's lap, ass in Pete's and feet in Joe's. Pete massages the globes of his ass while Andy brushes Patrick's hair out of his face and makes sure he's comfy. Eventually Pete smacks his left ass cheek hard making Patrick whimper and stutter out "O-one".

They continue up to 14 with Pete alternating sides and occasionally leaning down to kiss the small of Patrick's back. When they've done 14 Joe spends a long time soothing the bruised skin before Pete uses both hands to smack Patrick's ass. The blond boy shouts out "Fifteen" then goes limp, trying to pay attention to Andy's hand caressing his face, not his abused ass.

Pete didn't hit him too hard because he knows Patrick can't take much after already coming twice. If Patrick gets punished before or during sex Pete's more rough but Patrick's already had an overdose of pleasure. Spanking him too hard would send him further into subspace instead of drawing him out so Pete's never too rough like this.

Carefully Joe slips out from under Patrick to get cream to stop his ass from bruising or being too sore tomorrow. Andy and Pete help Patrick onto the bed properly so he can lie on his stomach while he waits for Joe. Andy keeps stroking Patrick's hair while Pete curls up beside him and whispers how much he loves Patrick. Pete's being so nice so Patrick relaxes until Joe comes back and throws the cream to Pete.

Andy and Joe pull their boxers back on then run off downstairs to order pizza so Pete can take care of his boyfriend. It's easier for Patrick to come out of his headspace and come down from the high when he's with Pete. He loves doing stuff with Andy and Joe but it's always awkward once they're done because he never knows how to act. This way he can just relax and let Pete take care of him because he knows Pete loves him and will always look after him.

Pete keeps praising Patrick while he rubs the cream over his bruised ass which helps Patrick forget the pain. Once Patrick's ass is ok Pete helps him get his boxers on and kisses his pretty pink lips "Here baby, let me get your collar". The older boy gets Patrick's collar off and throws it on the bed "Let's go see what pizza they got" "You're not mad I came are you? Is that all my punishments?" "Yeah, I never carry over punishments" "I just thought you might make me do something else" "No that's all, you were such a good boy so I won't do anything else, I'm so proud of you"

The tattooed boy pulls his boyfriend in and kisses his forehead then takes his hand "Come on, let's go angel" "I love you so much" "I love you too, I can't wait until I can call you my husband" "It'll be the best thing, you'll be the perfect husband"

They both run downstairs and cuddle up on the couch, waiting for the pizza while Andy and Joe argue about Star Wars.


End file.
